vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Master's TARDIS
|-|Default Appearance= |-|Doric column= Summary The Master's TARDIS was the Time Capsule used by the renegade Time Lord known as The Master. He owned more than one TARDIS throughout his many engagements with the Doctor, all more advanced than the latter's. (Credit to The TARDIS Wiki) Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B to High 3-A, Low 1-C with Weapons. Contains a High 1-C power source Name: TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space), The Master's TARDIS Origin: Doctor Who Pilot(s): 6 normally, although it can be operated by a skeleton crew of 1 Age: Unknown Classification: Time Capsule/Time Machine Wielders: The Master Powers and Abilities: FTL Travel, Spaceflight, Regeneration, Energy Projection, Energy Absorption (Can absorb rift energy and hijack black holes for power), Information Analysis (All TARDISes are capable of performing environmental checks on planets or monitoring their position in space-time. Can create 12-D datamaps. Has equipment that can detect whether or not an object has traveled through time), Hacking (Infiltrated various computer systems), Technological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Creation with Architectural Reconfiguration System, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation and Invisibility with Chameleon Circuit, Telepathy and Perception Manipulation with Telepathic Circuits, Forcefield, Sealing (Every TARDIS is equipped with an empty dimension where things can be stored and never die), Intangibility, Teleportation, Time Travel, Heat Manipulation with Stasis Halos (Able to block off a heat signature even when the surrounding temperature was absolute zero), Air Manipulation (Can create pockets of air to surround it. Should possess extractor fans and the ability to eject all air within its interior), Poison Manipulation (Produced poison gas to knock out The Doctor), Body Control (Keyed itself to The Doctor's bio-rhythms, allowing The Master to control him based on his TARDIS' movement), Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Mentally controlled Tremas against his will. Forcefully removed block-transfer mathematics from Adric's mind), Electricity Manipulation (Its exterior can produce electric shocks), Radiation Manipulation (Klypstremic/Klypstromic Warheads can irradiate sections of the Time Vortex for millions of years. Harlan Castellos turned the death of his TARDIS into an extinction event), Explosion Manipulation with Earthshock Bombs, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can alter its weight by adjusting the relative field of gravity. Uses gravity-based tractor beams), Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Exists conterminously with the 5th Dimension), Time Manipulation (Created a time lock and a large maze of temporal boundaries, each had different time zones. Broke a time lock, along with various other temporal defenses, and obtained the TITAN Array after it was embedded deep into time), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Due to its “dimensionally transcendent” nature, the inside of the TARDIS is much larger than the outside), Reality Warping and Mathematics Manipulation (Can use block-transfer computation to manipulate the structure of space-time, or create complex space-time events), BFR (Ejected The Doctor's TARDIS into the Time Vortex. The Master's older TARDIS model tossed Ailla's quarters into the Time Vortex), Dimensional Travel (Can transverse the Time Vortex), Resistance to Information Analysis (Its shields can block forms of scanning. Contains a Vortex Cloak, allowing the TARDIS to remain undetected by the Time Lords), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Immune to a Magno-Grab with Shield Oscillators. X-Rays bounced off its exterior), Magnetism Manipulation (The First Doctor stated that it would take a magnetic force equal to a Solar System to drain his TARDIS of power), Teleportation (Can block out teleportation from the Daleks and other TARDISes), Temporal BFR (Krasko was unable to displace The Doctor's TARDIS due to it being "forceshielded", a feature all TARDISes possess, and realized it was a TARDIS due to this fact), and Gravity Manipulation (The Doctor's TARDIS was able to easily defy a black hole's gravitational pull, even going so far as to mock gravity and proclaim that the Time Lords invented them, meaning it likely scales to other TARDISes. Stasis Halos used before the creation of The Eye of Harmony can remain unaffected by the gravitational pull of black holes), Power Modification with Temporal Grace (The interior of TARDISes are in a state of Temporal Grace, negating all hostile and aggressive actions, such as rendering a weapon completely unable to fire or preventing telepathic assaults) Attack Potency: Solar System level (One of the latest TARDISes in the 3rd Doctor's time, and is upgraded with features that "aren't in the handbook". Far more advanced than The Doctor's TARDIS, with River Song even calling the latter's "archaic" in comparison, and was heavily upgraded in The Quantum Archangel. Became far more powerful after its dynamorphic generators were improved, allowing it to generate more energy than The Doctor's TARDIS had been upgraded to equal The Master's TARDIS, easily destroying temporal defenses that it previously could not breech) to High Universe level (Scalpels can slice off portions of the space-time continuum, and set them adrift into the Void. TARDISes are repeatedly shown to be capable of blowing holes in space-time and causality), Low Complex Multiverse level with Weapons (After fusing with an alternate version of The Master's TARDIS, it became a "fully armed space-time machine". Earthshock bombs can blow small holes in space-time and seeding the Time Vortex with them would be an irritation to the Divine Host of the Chronovores. A point-blank pulse from an Artron Cannon is more than capable of reducing a Chronovores' ethereal forms to tatters, and Klypstromic Warheads can irradiate sections of the Time Vortex for millions of years, poisoning them, although they were weakened at the time), can bypass conventional durability with various abilities. Contains a High Complex Multiverse level power source (Powered by the Eye of Harmony, which is an 11-D energy source, and contains an 11-D Matrix. The Master later upgraded his TARDIS' dynamorphic generators to draw far more power than any version of the Eye, likely including the one on Gallifrey, which TARDISes only possess a fraction of) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to The Doctor's TARDIS) Lifting Strength: Stellar via Powerscaling Durability: Solar System level with Forcefield (Has flown through quasars without a scratch, and is far superior to obsolete Type 40 TARDISes capable of doing the same. Tanked flying near the event horizon of a Black Hole and eventually escaped), higher with Siege Mode, far higher with Farquazi Forcefield (Farquazi shields are far more resilient than a TARDIS' standard defenses, a head-on assault from Dalek time fleet would not even "dent" them). Can be parked out of sync with time, rendering it immune to conventional forms of attack. Low Complex Multiverse level with Defenses (Comparable to the Doctor's TARDIS. TARDISes can exist conterminously with the 5th Dimension. The Master planned to create a web of forcefields strong enough to briefly contain the Chronovore Host in conjunction with the TITAN Array) Range: At least Universal+ (Possesses a superior dematerialization circuit to The Doctor's TARDIS, which can travel across all of time-space and alternate dimensions. The Master's older TARDIS model has a "user-definable macros for navigation", making it easier to control than previous models) Standard Equipment: Cloister Bell, Empty Dimension, Poly-Directrix Lenses, Weaponry Grid, Osmotic Projector, Vortex Cloak, DARDIS core, Artron Cannons, Vortex Lance, Klypstremic/Klypstromic Warheads, Artronic Scapulator, Vorticine Bypass, various others Weaknesses: Can enter a space loop by materializing in another TARDIS or vice-versa. When two TARDISes attempt to occupy the same space-time, they will annihilate each other in an event known as a "Time Ram". TARDISes have a symbiotic link with their pilot(s) and will start to break down after they die. The TARDIS' Temporal Grace is ineffective against beings from another dimension, as they operate under different laws of physics. While radiation resistant, sufficient amounts can affect a TARDIS' flight systems, making it difficult to move through the Time Vortex. The Time Lords can forcefully take control of TARDISes, although this can be permanently prevented by jettisoning their Eye of Harmony. A TARDIS' circuits can be burned out by overtaxing them, sometimes disabling whole functions in the process. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Interior Dimensional Control:' TARDISes are "Dimensionally Transcendental" (larger on the inside than the outside). They can have rooms large enough to hold small galaxies and entire worlds. *'Space-time manipulation:' The Doctor and Master's TARDISes weaponized their space/time wake to use as weapons against the Quantum Archangel, while breaking through inter-dimensional barriers. *'Stasis Halos:' Stasis Halos are able to block off a heat signature even when the surrounding temperature was absolute zero. A Starbreaker's Stasis Halos successfully repelled the force of a black hole, suspending the ship in space. *'Telepathic Circuits:' Telepathic Circuits can translate languages or telepathically contact other people, and even catch and hold conceptual entities such as the Shift. *'Temporal Grace:' The State of Temporal Grace ensured that no weapons could be used inside a TARDIS. It was linked to the TARDIS' telepathic circuits, and when fully functional, it would negate all hostile and aggressive actions within the ship. *'Chameleon Circuit:' The Chameleon Circuit allows a TARDIS blend in to era the ship has landed. It can also render a TARDIS invisible or hide a Time Lord's identity for a temporary span of time. *'Klypstremic/Klypstromic Warheads:' Klypstremic/Klypstromic Warheads are devastating weapons, which produce high levels of radiation strong enough to irradiate sections of the Time Vortex for millions of years and poison Chronovores, leaving them weak and broken. The Master later considered them "small fry" to the Chronovores, opting instead to use the Eye of Harmony. *'Artron Cannon:' Artron Cannons fire incredibly pulses of atron energy. A blast at point-blank range is sufficient enough to tear a Chronovore's Ethereal form, who exist as six-dimensional polymorphic lattices of non-baryonic matter bound by superstrings, to fading tatters. The Master later considered them "small fry" to the Chronovores. Note: Respect thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Doctor Who Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3